


Late Night Treat

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, late night, maybe gonna have a sequel idk, ryuji please learn stealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Small small late night Ryukoto
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, referenced Ann Takamaki/Ren Amamiya/Kasumi Yoshizawa | Sumire Yoshizawa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailordragoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailordragoon/gifts).



**Author Notes!: Gods I’m drunk and Ryukoto is on the brain!!! HERE'S TO NO BETAS!!**

Makoto’s laughter rang from the counter as she stared at her husband. Honestly she couldn’t help it, but coming into the kitchen at 2 in the morning to him with stuffed cheeks, and frosting on his nose had thrown her off.

“R-Ryuji what are you doing?” She said, controlling her laughter. “Honestly it’s 2am and we both know sugar keeps you up at night!”

Watching him eyes blown wide in shock, and forcefully swallowing the pilfered sweets with a sheepish look. “Aheh well I got hungry, and well I remembered Anne sent some of those Maca things, so I figured ya know? Maybe 1, but then that turned into 5, and then I kinda sorta ate half the box, BUT I left you the other half!” Ryuji said brightly forcefully pushing the box forward in delight when she raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, she shook her head, and reached for one of the small pink treats. “Macaroons Ryu, they’re Macaroons, and I’m not surprised if they taste amazing with Kasumi, and Anne having made them.” Biting into one she closed her eyes as the flavours burst across her tongue. A pleasant swirl of vanilla and strawberry letting out a pleased sigh she shook her head, and grabbed two mugs from the pantry. 

“Don't tell Anne, and Kasumi, but these go best with coffee.” She said, putting on a pot of coffee. She really hoped those two didn’t hear about this. They might make their boyfriend cut her off from his blended roast, and she really didn’t want that. Shaking her head she glanced back at Ryuji as the package crinkled and he tried to sneak one of the treats into his mouth. 

She may love him, but she really wished he wouldn’t keep bringing treats home. They probably weren’t good for her, or the baby. Grinning to herself she thought about how he’d react to that news


	2. The reveal!

**am unstoppable, and I am inevitable! Real shit Ryukoto brain rot has me by the skull, and it’s stealing my cells! To quote Shrek...I need the hero because I suck at fashion! Seriously people I wear leather jackets, and ripped jeans I know nothing of actual fashion**

Makoto brushed her hair behind her ear with her hand as Haru helped her into a dark blue dress, and Anne lightly applied make-up to her face.

“Makoto you’re gonna knock his socks off” Anne squealed out. She finished the final touches of her make-up, and turned her towards the mirror. A sharp gasp she wasn’t aware of left her as she took in the long blue dress that hugged her frame as a small slit in the side kept it from feeling trapped, but also showed hints of her pale legs.

“Anne it’s not like we’re dating still! We’ve been married for quite some time now!” Makoto said, flustered by the skin, and realizing that tonight was the night. As excited as she was there was still small doubts worming into her head.

“Uhm, what, what if he’s not as excited as we think?” She finally hesitantly asked, nerves and fear palpable in her tone.

Looking down she felt one of them take her hands, and looking up she made contact with Anne's blue eyes as she smiled. “I’ve known that goof since we were kids, and trust me he’s always wanted a family.” Anne giggled “I wonder if he’ll faint like they say men do!”

Smiling at the mental image that brought forth she mustered up her courage, and gave a nod towards her friends, and walked towards the front door where Ryuji stood leaning back on the frame. His body clad in a fitted black blazer with a yellow under shirt. His tie was a solid black to go along with his top. Meeting his eyes she watched him grin as they left towards the restaurant.

~~~~

Arriving at the restaurant, and the drive if anything had made the nerves in her stomach intensify. She couldn’t stand it just a week ago. She'd been excited to tell him, and now she was a ball of nerves, and worried even though she knew he craved a family to spoil. Walking through the doors, and eventually to their seats she smiled at the look her husband had. She knew they rarely ate out, especially a place this extravagant, so he had to know it was important. 

Watching as he grinned towards the waiter, and ordered a small glass of water with a bottle of wine had her mentally rebuking herself. She hadn’t thought about if he ordered wine. While she knew it’d been something they occasionally ordered she put the idea off since she knew it was bad for the baby! 

Calling to the waiter before he left she made it known they only wanted one glass as she ignored the confused glance he shot her way, and pretended to read through the menu.

“No wine? I know we usually don't drink any, but I know today is special.” His tone was hesitant, and cautious but she could hear the worry he tried to hide, and took his hand in her own. “It’s fine Ryuji, I just didn’t want any.”

Ryuji looked to respond but the return of the waiter had stopped him, and the both the bottle of wine, and the glasses of water placed before had silenced him. Both of them quickly gave their orders and when the waiter left he turned his worried visage back towards her. 

“Mako, what’s wrong?” He asked as she fidgeted. 

“Ryuji, what would” she felt her throat dry as she swallowed. “What would you say if we were to have a child?” She didn’t dare meet his eyes as his grip slackened and his breathing picked up. Worried, she felt her stomach twist like knives before she heard Ryuji’s voice. “Well then I know our kid is gonna kick Rens’ kids ass!”

Nausea turned to annoyance as her red eyes narrowed. “Our child won’t be fighting! They especially won’t be fighting little Kasumi!” She blurted it out before she could think, but honestly his response had set off a protectiveness she didn’t know existed in her. 

“Wait! You’re pregnant!!” His voice had a tone of shock, and awe, but his eyes shined like beacons as he vibrated in his seat. “For real?!” He asked after she nodded, and laughed in excitement.

“How long!” His calloused hands gripped hers as he beamed at her.

“Not long, barely two months, but I do think we should pick names now rather than later.”

“Naruto!” Was the first suggestion he blurted out, and she almost slapped him. 

“We aren’t naming our child after ramen Ryuji!”

“Mita-“ 

“No food names!” She interrupted knowing he would continue saying food names in an effort to tease her, at least she hoped he was teasing. 

Hearing no response she glanced towards him as he bit his lip, and hesitantly opened his mouth.

“I uhm I have a name. What about Aoba?”

Memories of a man long lost filled swept her mind, and a tidal wave of emotions surged through her. Grief, shock, and awe had been the first before she finally settled on pure adoration for the man before her. “You want to name him after my father?” She asked not able to keep the shock from her voice. “And if it’s a girl?” She asked?

His beaming smiling came back. “What about Tsuki?” Much to her relief he hadn’t taken another name for food like Shio, but the name sounded pleasant.

“Those names sound wonderful” she said firmly gripping his hand in hers, and their future once more set in stone


End file.
